The device of the present disclosure relates to an improvement in self-sustaining lighting devices utilizing solar power. There is a need for such devices to provide lighting.
State of the art lighting devices lack the simplicity of the present device, including the ability to detect current flow and boost that flow when and as necessary, and they lack the present invention's unique double-coiled transformer, as shown herein, that functions in the capacity of a sensor and booster component in the present configuration. The present device also possesses unique on/off switching capability with an additional variable resistor to set the amount of ambient light that triggers the emitted light source. If the variable resistor is set all the way to “off”, the device will only charge the storage device, whereas if the variable resistor is set all the way to “on”, the device will force itself to activate the lights.
This unique lighting device is easy and inexpensive to manufacture, easy and inexpensive to operate, and more importantly, easy and inexpensive to maintain.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the lighting device. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the lighting device. Many other beneficial results can be attained by applying the disclosed lighting device in a different manner or by modifying the lighting device within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the lighting device may be had by referring to the summary of the lighting device and the detailed description of the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the lighting device defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.